Another One Bites The Dust
Another One Bites The Dust 'is a mission in the mod given by Willem. Objectives *Get to the trailer *Shoot a grenade into it *Escape the police Script ''Lis knocks on Willem's front door. After waiting a few seconds, Willem answers the door 'Lis: '''So...about those guns- '''Willem: '''Right, come on in. ''Lis enters Willem's house as Willem closes the door behind her. Lis looks around Willem's living room as Willem talks 'Willem: '''So...can I get you anything? Some scotch- '''Lis: '''No. '''Willem: '''Whiskey- '''Lis: '''No. '''Willem: '''Burbon? '''Lis: '''Do I look like poor white trash? '''Willem: '''So you don't want anything to drink? '''Lis: '''I could use some pop. '''Willem: '''What's "pop"? '''Lis: '''It's...forget it. '''Willem: '''Alright. Anyway, here's your pay for a job well done. ''Willem hands Lis a wad of cash. Lis counts it and puts it in her pocket as Willem talks to her 'Willem: '''So, uh...we ran into a bit of a problem with the bikers. You see, their president kinda thinks I was behind taking out their convoy, and I hear through the grapevine that they're going to send someone down around here. '''Lis: '''You're being paranoid. '''Willem: '''Maybe I am, but maybe I've got a second sense for shit like this. '''Lis: '''What, being attacked by bikers? '''Willem: '''Kinda. So, I've been thinking you could... '''Lis: '''Indispose him? '''Willem: '''Yes, exactly. And I've got just the tool, hold on. ''Willem leaves the room. Lis continues to walk around for a few seconds until Willem comes out, carrying a grenade launcher '''Lis: ''*Excitedley* That's the tool? ''Willem nods his head. He hands the grenade launcher to Lis, who eagerly examines it, as Willem talks Willem: '''Yep, MGL grenade launcher I found in that truck. It takes six 40 millimeter shells, all held in a six-round cylinder. Sure, the plan was to send it to some guy in Belfast, but I may as well let you try it out first before any deals are made. '''Lis: '''I thought you can't sell used guns? '''Willem: ''*Makes "Pfft" noise* Of course you can. What do you think I'm doing? Anyway, take these- ''Willem hands Lis some grenades 'Willem: '''And blow up one of those biker's trailers, out by the trailer park. '''Lis: '''Which one? '''Willem: '''That I don't know. All I know is that they've got a trailer stuffed to the full with munitions. If you take one shot at it with that you've got, it'll go up like one big firework. '''Lis: '''So...uh...I just go in there with this here grenade launcher, search high and low for a trailer full of munitions, and blow it up? '''Willem: '''And don't forget to leave- '''Lis: '''That-that too. ''Lis looks at the grenade launcher for a few seconds more before Willem addresses her 'Willem: '''Can you do it? '''Lis: '''Yeah, don't see why not. I'll call you when it's done, yeah? ''Lis begins to walk out of Willem's mansion as Willem sits down on the couch 'Willem: '''Sounds good, my friend. Don't forget to close your door on the way out. ''Lis leaves the mansion, closing the front door behind her The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to the trailer park outside of town. During the drive, Trey calls Lis 'Lis: '''Yo. '''Trey: '''Lis, amigo, that cunt you got tied up in my basement's finally snapping. '''Lis: '''Howso? He growing his hair out long and believing in conspiracy theories like you? '''Trey: '''People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, fuckin' tracksuit wearing raver popped up on ecstacy half the time- '''Lis: '''Jesus Trey, chill the fuck out, you're getting paranoid. '''Trey: '''No shit I'm getting paranoid. The guy's saying that he's got guys watching us! '''Lis: '''That so? '''Trey: '''It puzzles me too, seeing as he's been tied up here since you brought him, but I've been taking everything he said at face value- '''Lis: '''Yeah, alright. I'll come by after this errand. Tell Kane and Todd to meet you at yours. '''Trey: '''Alrighty-roo, who's the errand for? '''Lis: '''Friend of a friend. '''Trey: '''Which friend? '''Lis: '''I'll tell you when I get there. Keep your eye on him till I do. ''Lis hangs up The player arrives at the trailer park and finds a trailer surrounded by motorcycles. Upon arrival, Lis comments on the apperance 'Lis: '''Either bikers live here or just some bike lover. I'm taking the former. ''The player is instructed to blow up the trailer with the grenade launcher The player blows up the trailer. The player is then instructed to escape the area and a two-star wanted level. After blowing up the trailer, Lis yells out in excitement 'Lis: '''Holy fucking shit, dude! ''*Laughs* The player loses the police Mission passed